goddess
by Silver Wind
Summary: another interpretation of layer 13: EGO


Disclaimer:  
Iwakura Lain, Mizuki Alice and everything and   
everyone related to Serial Experiments Lain are   
properties of Ueda Yasuyuki, Konaka Chiaki and   
ABe Yoshitoshi, among other equally brilliant   
people. I'm just someone who obsesses over   
this amazing anime. *This* story is mine, though.  
  
  
" "actual speech  
*not* actual speech (duh...). Some kind of a   
mind voice, perhaps? Anyone can suggest a more   
appropriate term?  
  
  
a Serial Experiments Lain fanfiction:  
goddess - Another Interpretation of layer 13: EGO  
by Silver Wind  
lain@suiko.net  
Ginga - http://suiko.net/lain/  
  
  
"What am I doing here?" she mutters to herself,   
"Why am I here?"  
Why indeed, the other answers her, Do you   
wish to see *her*?  
"I...," she winces, "she doesn't even remember   
me..."  
It does not matter, the voice chuckles, She,   
just like everyone else, still holds a small part of   
you... of us, inside herself.  
She lets out a sigh, "I suppose you're right...   
She has changed so much. Yet she's still the same Alice   
that I remember."  
And you are still the Lain that she knew.   
Although she would not recognize and remember you.  
"Why..."  
You do not regret our decision, do you? the   
other asks.  
"I don't regret it... It's just the best thing   
to do at that time... Humans were not ready..."  
True, the voice agrees, Humans could not be   
forced to Connect like that. It is best to allow them   
to slowly evolute...  
She nods, "... so that at their own free will,   
and at their own ability, they can Connect to the   
Wired themselves."  
And when they do, a blurry figure slowly   
solidifies beside her, "They will be able to see you   
again, Lain. Because Lain is a goddess."  
"Am not," she wipes the tears in her eyes with   
the back of her hand in a child-like gesture, "Don't   
call me that."  
"Yes, you are," the second Lain laughs gently,   
"You did Restore their Memories, remember? Only a   
goddess can do that."  
"I don't want to be a goddess!" she insists   
stubbornly, "Look at the human who called himself a   
god! I don't want to hurt anyone the way he did!"  
"Ah, you see?" the other Lain puts an arm   
around her shoulders, "That is the difference   
between you... between us, with that human. All he   
wanted was to be a god. He did not care what he   
did, whom he harmed to reach his goal. You, Lain,   
are different. Lain cares. That is why you are a   
goddess."  
She just bows her head down, whispering in   
a pained voice, "It is so difficult..."  
"Of course it is," the other smiles easily,   
"Nothing ever is easy, even for a goddess. But it   
is what makes us respect our decisions."  
"And those humans," Lain looks at the busy   
city, "Will they ever reach their higher forms?"  
The other just looks at her in silence, smiling   
cheerfully.  
Lain nods, a slight smile playing on her   
own lips, "Yes, I do trust them. And I do not   
doubt them. Nothing will ever stay the same about   
them. Because they will always change. They will   
always create, invent and destroy. They will   
always be happy, angry and sad. And someday..."  
"Yes," the other laughs, a white mist   
enfolding her disappearing body, Someday they will   
remember Lain. They will see Lain again.  
  
The lone figure stands still, looking at a couple   
that walks closer towards her. The woman's face   
changes into a surprised look. She stops in front   
of Lain and kneels so their eyes meet.  
She smiles, "Do I know you from somewhere?   
What's your name?"  
"... Lain."  
"Lain?" the woman purses her lower lip,   
trying to recall her memories, "Oh, perhaps you're   
a student from the school where I taught as a   
student-teacher?"  
The teenage girl keeps her silence, only looking   
at the woman's face searchingly.  
The beautiful woman extends her right   
hand, still smiling, "I am Alice. A weird name,   
isn't it? I used to hate it when I was little."  
"Alice is a nice name," she replies,   
returning the handshake.  
"Thank you," Alice looks a little smugly   
at her male friend who is laughing, "I have to   
go now. Will I see you again... Lain?"  
"Of course," Lain gives her a slight smile.  
  
Lain looks at the couple some distance away from   
her.  
"Yes," she closes her eyes, clasping her   
hands and smiling sweetly, "You will see me again.   
I will always be with you. Forever."  
  
  
~ END ~  
  
Finished May 19th 2000, 6:05 PM.  
  
Notes:  
Inspired by all my family on Animanga who now   
call me Lain, goddess, oneechan and oneesama... 


End file.
